It is required for proper radio transmission that the standing wave ratio on the antenna be minimized to gain maximum transmission strength of signals from available transmitter power. Also, particularly with transistorized transmitters, it is necessary to prevent standing wave ratios which can overload or otherwise damage the transmitter equipment.
In the case of ham operators, where the transmitter may have its frequency changed often, the transmitter and antenna need be tuned for each change of frequencies. It is highly desirable not only to prevent tune up interference signals from being broadcast, but also to minimize tune up time and to assure the equipment will not be damaged or disabled.
It is conventional practice to have antenna tuning means connected with the antenna for tuning the antenna for proper impedance interface with the transmitter to minimize standing wave ratios, however, it has not been conventional practice to disconnect the transmitter from the antenna when tuning the antenna. The state of the art is described in the A.R.R.L. Antenna book published 1942 by The American Radio Relay League, Inc., West Hartford, Connecticut, in Chapter 4 relating to antenna coupling--tuned feeders--matching systems--adjustment. Also more recently issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,274--P. G. Martin, Aug. 8, 1972 and No. 4,096,441--E. L. Schwartz, June 20, 1978 are representative of standing wave ratio test instruments. However, this art does not in any way expedite or simplify the tuning process during tune up.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a quick, safe and interference free means and method of tuning antennas to minimize standing wave ratios, which directly measures the antenna circuit while being energized with transmitted signals.
Other objectives, features and advantages of the invention will be found throughout the following description, drawings and claims.